


(PODFIC) And If You Say the Word I Could Stay with You by Caitlin Fairchild

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Dirty Talk, English Accent, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: What Sherlock thinks is, On the day I die, be it in a dirty alley at forty or in my bed at eighty, the last thing I will remember is tonight, the way you looked at at me on the snowy pavement, cheeks pink with the cold, breath puffing in frosty white clouds, your heart in your eyes and snowflakes in your hair. I will remember that single perfect moment in my life, that moment I knew I had everything I ever wanted, and whatever happens next, I will die content.What he says is simply, "Marry me."





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And if you say the word, I could stay with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572247) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> 8/31/17 [LockedInJohnLock's Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934807)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7q58dwdibmm6hkm/If_You_Say_the_Word_I_Could_Stay_with_You_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Sherlock thinks is, On the day I die, be it in a dirty alley at forty or in my bed at eighty, the last thing I will remember is tonight, the way you looked at at me on the snowy pavement, cheeks pink with the cold, breath puffing in frosty white clouds, your heart in your eyes and snowflakes in your hair. I will remember that single perfect moment in my life, that moment I knew I had everything I ever wanted, and whatever happens next, I will die content.
> 
> What he says is simply, "Marry me."

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8m8v6w0ks7rs1rb/And_If_You_Say_the_Word_I_Could_Stay_with_You_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Sherlock thinks is, On the day I die, be it in a dirty alley at forty or in my bed at eighty, the last thing I will remember is tonight, the way you looked at at me on the snowy pavement, cheeks pink with the cold, breath puffing in frosty white clouds, your heart in your eyes and snowflakes in your hair. I will remember that single perfect moment in my life, that moment I knew I had everything I ever wanted, and whatever happens next, I will die content.
> 
> What he says is simply, "Marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I deleted Chapter Three when I was tinkering but have uploaded this newer version of Chapter Three (which has been edited for some fixes that were needed anyway). Thank you for listening. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Make sure to check out the author's AO3 profile for more of her wonderful work.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9n9l8el290v8n8u/And_if_You_Say_the_Word_I_Could_Stay_with_You_Chapter_Three.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Rumination" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> ART: www.pinterest.com/maikedudenhause/sherlock/


End file.
